


Ради дела

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disguised Sherlock, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Sex, Slash, Transvestite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: Ради дела Шерлок готов пойти на все. А если его главное дело - Джон? На что в этом случае готов пойти Шерлок?





	




End file.
